


Librería

by Aledono



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, M/M, Old Books, Romance, they are both geeks
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: Milo trabaja en una tienda de libros viejos y un día recibe la visita de un hermoso, aunque reservado cliente.





	Librería

# Librería

Milo trabajaba en la tienda de libros de segunda mano de su familia desde que cumplió trece años. Ahora, con dieciséis y más tiempo libre del que quisiera admitir, se dedicaba a vigilar el mostrador durante las tardes después de clases. Aquel no era tan mal arreglo: había pocos clientes a esa hora y él podía aprovechar la quietud para hacer su tarea, leer, dormitar o incluso ver series en su celular. La verdad era que sus veladas rallaban en el aburrimiento y antes de darse cuenta llegó al punto de entusiasmarse con algo tan sencillo como el tintinar de la campana de la puerta.

Una particular tarde de octubre escuchó el tan esperado sonido y con gusto alzó su mirada de su consola portátil de videojuegos. En espera de encontrarse con alguno de los ancianos del vecindario, gran fue su sorpresa al ver a un joven de su edad. El chico tenía hermoso cabello largo y brillantes ojos claros decorados con finas cejas que se alzaban con interés hacia los libros que le rodeaban.

—¡Buenas tardes! —exclamó Milo con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el mostrador—. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

El joven le observó por unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza y perderse entre los muchos libreros del local. No salió de ellos sino hasta un cuarto de hora después, cuando colocó tres libros a un costado de la caja registradora.

Milo aprovechó la cercanía para examinar al hermoso cliente con mayor atención. Portaba el uniforme de una escuela particular cercana y, aunque las clases habían terminado dos horas atrás, su fina corbata azul se mantenía impecable. Su piel era sumamente blanca y un tenue color rosa resaltaba la fina curvatura de sus labios. A pesar de que su rostro era inexpresivo, el modo en el que rehuía el contacto visual le pareció encantador y le sugirió que no era uno de esos pesados ricachones, sino un joven tímido que se había atrevido a entrar a una tienda desconocida.

—¿Cuánto es? —preguntó con voz apenas audible, pero con una mirada que dejaba muy en claro que no estaba interesado en el desconocido que tan groseramente le examinaba.

Milo dio un respingo y comenzó a registrar los precios anotados en la primera página de los libros. Le indicó el total al joven, quien pagó con un desgastado billete de 10 euros. Temeroso de que el desconocido desapareciera de su vida, Milo hizo un intento para retenerlo.

—¿Te gusta Dumas? —preguntó a pesar de que la respuesta era obvia. El joven acababa de comprar las tres novelas de D'Artagnan—. Ayer nos llegó un Conde de Montecristo en excelentes condiciones y cuesta sólo dos euros.

El joven negó nuevamente con la cabeza y, sin esperar a que Milo los colocara en una bolsa, sujetó con firmeza los libros que acababa de comprar. Le agradeció escuetamente y salió de la tienda con tanta rapidez como si huyese de alguien.

Al saberse solo, Milo recargó su cabeza sobre el mostrador. Sin duda, pensaba, era él de quien escapaba y era casi seguro que nunca volvería a ver a tan lindo muchacho. Afortunadamente —y en contra de todo lo que esperaba—, dos semanas después tuvo una segunda oportunidad.

Esa tarde se dedicaba a examinar una enciclopedia que les donaron unos días atrás. Antes de mezclarla con el resto de los libros, tenían que asegurarse de que no tuviese algún tipo de hongo escondido entre sus hojas y fue su deber el revisar cada una de ellas armado con un par de guantes de látex y un cubre bocas. No prestó mucha atención cuando escuchó el tintinar de la puerta y fue sólo cuando alguien colocó dos libros sobre el mostrador que alzó el rostro y se encontró con el hermoso y tímido cliente.

—¿Cuánto es? —preguntó una vez más.

Milo se quitó los guantes, bajó su mascarilla y examinó la portada de los libros. Uno de ellos era Moby-Dick y el otro, le sorprendió, el Conde de Montecristo.

—Encontraste la buena edición —aseguró mientras registraba su precio—. Hiciste una excelente compra. Son cuatro euros, por favor.

El joven pagó con un billete de cinco y Milo se tomó su tiempo para ofrecerle el cambio. En esa ocasión sí pudo colocar los libros en una bolsa de papel y, al suponer que nada podía ser peor que su primer encuentro, decidió arriesgarse antes de entregarle la mercancía.

—¿Te gusta cómo escribe Herman Melville? Yo lo aborrecí.

El chico le lanzó una desdeñosa mirada y tomó sus compras sin molestarse en darle una respuesta.

En esa ocasión Milo se limitó a suspirar y a enguantarse nuevamente para seguir trabajando.

La tercera oportunidad surgió antes de lo esperado, cuatro días después y en un día especialmente lento para el negocio. El joven entró a la tienda y, como ya se había hecho costumbre, caminó directo hacia los estantes de literatura. Reapareció poco después y dejó su selección del día sobre el mostrador: Aristóteles y Dante Descubren los Secretos del Universo.

—Buenas tardes —saludó con inusual cortesía—. ¿Cuánto es?

A Milo le tomó varios segundos reaccionar, pero se obligó a sí mismo a buscar y registrar el precio de la novela con la mayor gracia que sus nervios le permitieron.

—Diez euros —sonrió abochornado—. Lo siento, es casi nuevo y se está vendiendo muy bien.

—Está bien —aseguró y Milo reconoció un tenue rubor en sus mejillas—. Ya lo he leído y me gusta mucho.

—¿En serio? ¡También es de mis favoritos! Al menos de los más recientes…

Milo no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. El hermoso joven de la escuela particular había intercambiado más de tres palabras con él. ¿Qué habría pasado que de repente decidió darle una nueva oportunidad? Se decidió a utilizar todos sus encantos para sacar provecho de la situación y lucubró la frase más genial de toda su vida.

—Entonces… te gusta leer, ¿verdad? —aunque, ahora que la escuchaba en voz alta, quizá no era tan genial después de todo.

Gracias al cielo, el cliente no le tildó de estúpido, ya que se rio de su insípido comentario. El sonido era suave y delicado, como el de las hojas de los árboles cuando el viento sopla a través de ellas.

—Algo —cruzó su mirada con el otro—. La verdad es que abandoné Moby-Dick en el segundo capítulo.

Milo rio nerviosamente.

—No está tan mal —admitió—. Yo ni siquiera terminé el primero.

El chico sonrió, esta vez de un modo más abierto, y comenzó a juguetear con uno de los muchos separadores de libros que ofrecían de regalo.

—Me alegra haber encontrado esta tienda. En casa tuvimos un problema de humedad que echó a perder muchos de nuestros libros.

Milo frunció el ceño y gruñó con sincera preocupación.

—Eso es terrible. Debió haber sido muy triste para tu familia —el joven asintió—. Mi nombre es Milo.

—Camus.

Milo tuvo que contener una risilla al escuchar el inusual nombre. Parecía ser que estaba destinado a conocer a su primer amor en esa librería.

—Tardarás un tiempo en reponer tu biblioteca, ¿no? No te preocupes. Si algún día quieres leer algo y no tienes dinero suficiente, puedes venir aquí y te lo prestamos.

Un destello de interés apareció en los ojos de Camus.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—¡Claro! —dijo a pesar de que haría todo lo posible para que sus padres jamás se enteraran—. No habrá problema siempre y cuando los regreses en buenas condiciones, y sospecho que de algún modo los regresarás mejor de cuando se fueron.

Camus cubrió su boca con la mano derecha y Milo tuvo que contentarse con imaginar lo bella que sería la sonrisa que ocultaba.

—Me apenaría hacer algo así. Dudo que a tu jefe le dé mucho gusto.

—Mis padres son mis jefes —dijo como si eso mejorase la situación—. No les molestará que ayude a un amigo. Además… —tragó saliva y tomó una larga bocanada de aire—, si te incomoda llevarlos a casa, puedes leerlos aquí. Es un lugar callado y nadie te molestaría.

Camus batió sus largas pestañas y exhaló con aparente alivio.

—Eso me gustaría.

—¡Bien! —exclamó—. ¡Te puedo recomendar algunos libros! Aunque es probable que ya los hayas leído casi todos. De todas formas, estoy seguro de que aquí encontrarás algo que te guste.

El joven asintió y clavó tímidamente su mirada en el mostrador.

—Sí —respondió en un susurro y con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas—. Sin duda.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, el otro día me di cuenta de que no tenía fics de AUs de librerías, así que decidí enmendarlo. Creo que no hay mucho más por comentar de esta historia. Es un fiqui corto sin muchas pretensiones que espero no hayan odiado. Fue divertido trabajar con unos chicos más jóvenes que lo usual. Son encantadoramente lerdos. Este fic no fue beteado así que lamento si hubo muchos errores.
> 
> Moby-Dick me pareció un libro terrible y no sé por qué es tan famoso. Aristóteles y Dante no será gran literatura, pero es una novela muy emotiva, con personajes reales y encantadores. Es un libro que me habría encantado leer cuando era adolescente y lo recomiendo ampliamente a todo el universo(se lee súper rápido).
> 
> Ahora la verdad: este fiqui fue una mera excusa para llamar su atención e invitarlos al Milo Ship Fest 2018. Ya anunciamos las reglas y los prompts de este año. ¡Quince días llenos de Miluchis! Esta vez publicamos los prompts con más tiempo de antelación con la esperanza de que más gente se anime. Podrán leer la info en: miloshipfest.tumblr.com. ¡Ojalá que se animen a participar! ¡YAY!
> 
> Aprovecho también para decirles que la actualización de Guardias Reales tardará un poco más de lo esperado. Ando acabando un proyecto y le estoy dando prioridad a eso. ¡Espero traer el nuevo capie para octubre! Una disculpa por eso.


End file.
